


One Late Night

by Demoberry



Series: Splatoon Act [10]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoberry/pseuds/Demoberry
Summary: It was a late night for our school girl purple, looking at the ocean, a street like sidewalk, a lighter hill, some lights, and a bench. But something was missing for Ti. Ti often goes to the park at night time, there was no one walking during midnight. Most places close their parks at a reasonable time to avoid unwanted activities such as trespassing. However it was not the case for the violet inkling.Narration on Ti's perspective (one of my Ocs) It's somewhat short.
Series: Splatoon Act [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/817038





	One Late Night

I often come to the park by myself at night. The most antisocial place there is. Well… I heard there's always a crime during late nights and kidnapping all over. There's always officers lurking around inkopolis at this guy, undercover cops especially… and most of them are detectives. It doesn't bother me. I at least return to my home before miko finds out I didn't return… at all. That happens way too often for me but it didn't really bother me… I know going outside at night is an awful idea cause… you don't know what occurs especially at 3am. I don't see any predictors that night.

But there was someone I dreamt of, something that has been bothering in my dreams as of late. The one person I could think about was… spi. I'm not so sure why I see spi in my dreams. I've only talked to spi at least a couple times in my life during our biggests adventures and a roller coaster of all things, but I don't get this feeling I have. And my face has this pink-ish look as if I feel nervous to talk back to him. I really despise admitting… I uhh… how can I explain. I see him in my dreams, he's like… a hero to me.

After the whole hospital trespassing 5 years ago, I got scared to get caught up by them during the time I needed to collect some documents, I was rescued unexpectedly by Spi while my life was on the line with my leg injury. I was led off with a warning to not be a thief. I see spi at times, there was another time where I accidentally bumped into spi… I don't get why I felt that way. I was too timid to say something to spi at the time but telling the truth… I'm not confident to say that to spi. What if spi had someone else… aside from his friends? No… I can't let these thoughts get to me.

The temperatures were a bit frigid, i find it perfect and not so hot outside, sometimes night time smells… normal. My hair glows sometimes… but it was very rare for me, my hair is long but I like it that way… like a hippie, i guess I was born with long hair as I grew older, some asked when I get a hair do over… ehh… unless I consider wavy hair on one side. I don't think I have seen one person… not even a single inkling/octoling walking around at night, or I'm not used to spending time with other people. After several nights I grew tired and fell asleep on the public bench… I didn't realize I was supposed to be home at that hour… nothing else matters but I slept… a blink of an eye

I was having that odd dream again, I wasn't just fit for fighting or anything, it was about how I looked… beautiful or why some find me intimidating. It was in a setting of cloudy skies, a grassy field and dandelions evolving all the time. There's always someone I see… someone who I don't recognize too much. I don't know who they are… or why. A dark shadowy figure bothers me… a lot. I often see myself running away from danger, and run away from that figure as far away as I can. There was darkness chasing after me, no matter how much I run, it always tries to catch me. I envision the same figure… about to get me, is it all a dream? It has to be a dream. I panicked more and more… helpless, I couldn't find anyone, not even one. I scream for help, nobody hears my cries. I tripped… and it pinned me down. I was overwhelmed… and engulfed in darkness

Feeling chained and unable to escape, and hearing that voice… i didn't want to hear it. And everything went dark. "Did I get sucked into the void" I thought. I felt hopelessness… I heard someone calling me, who could that be. I swam and looked around for any signs of light… someone was calling me… it was very faint. I felt empty and nauseous… reminded about the past… I clench my stomach until the pain goes away. I began to realize, and questioned my life choices. Why am I always lonely? Why do I feel irrelevant? I don't feel explosive… i feel like... nothing. And I remember the past where I felt vexed… where I end up getting caught up by this person on every little thing… and how my old life has faded away. There was that voice again… it got louder. Everything warped and flashed through my eyes… I heard another voice, it was not the same voice I never wanted to hear. It sounded like… a man… crying. I don't know where I landed. "was that… my father?" I thought. I realized too soon that my biological father isn't here anymore, now that I hear him again I trembled in fear. The voice of my father was getting more clear. "Daughter… I can't lend these kids to… no… I don't want to be… …" i tried to reach what lies behind the door, something wasn't letting me go through… something was pushing me away… I heard a little girl shouted "Dad…" everything went dark, a voice was calling me.

"Ti, wake up" I was having a hard time waking up on my own. I felt sweaty and groggy. Somebody shocked me until I was awake. I opened my eyes, my sight faded in darkness, I gasped. It was spi. "Ti, what are you doing sleeping at a public bench?" spi question as he shocked me more. Oh cod… I felt embarrassed, I felt ashamed to have fallen asleep in the public, I wanted to faint… I covered my face in shame, my face turned red, I layed there breathing rapidly. I feared I was gonna get lectured by spi for sleeping or something worse. Spi grabbed my arms and began to question me… "Ti… what were you doing sleeping at a park at 2 am?" 2 am? I felt like I slept and woke from a nightmare, I unraveled myself a bit, I felt nervous to see spi this late. "Say something," I thought. "Afraid, are you? Or you aren't keen speaking with me? Are you turning more pink?" Spi questioned me.

I was shy… very shy to speak to spi, I couldn't sit up. "I will not harm you Ti, there's no need to be afraid. you shouldn't be in a park during the night, there could be someone going after you or even worse, do you understand" spi explained to me. I shock my head in agreement. I sat up, I felt more sleepy after a wake up call, I couldn't try to stay awake. "... still unsure, your tired to head on home aren't you" spi questioned "I'm not that tired…" I said. "My cod ti, you really are a stubborn girl aren't you?" Spi said. I shuddered and my face turned pink again. I held my breath. "I'm not… that stubborn spi," I looked away for a bit. "You're acting odd again…" spi looked at me weird. Is spi aware of how I feel… he has no idea what goes on with me, my heart was pounding. I'm not sure if I have the courage to tell him that. "Instead of answering, we can talk here later, I'm going to send you home if that's alright with you" spi said. Afterwards I was sent home, not only was it getting way late, but It’s for the best… for the sake of spi

The next night there I was, sitting at a public bench all by myself, with little to no people. I took a deep breath and exiled… my lungs hurt, it could be from deep breathing too much. I felt a bit anxious to be here at this spot again. I looked around… but there was nobody… I fell back to my lonely phase again, I looked down, i thought I was imagining the same event again… I was feeling afraid. I looked up once more… nothing, "... it's just me" i thought. I heard footsteps, I turned my head to the left, it was Spi. I wasn't hallucinating or anything. I turned away and held my arms together, I felt more nervous than last night.

Spi walked up to me wearing something a bit different, Spi went casual than his other wardrobe, He was wearing all black last night, I saw him with his yellow parka jacket during the day. I took a glance at spi. "Hey, alone are you?" Spi said curiously. "Yeah…" i said quietly. I blushed a bit… but never shuttered. I mostly didn't do eye contact the whole time. "You probably need someone to talk to, you can't be heading here forever" spi decided to sit next to me, it's like i have someone looking out for me, I had a hard time paying attention to spi. I didn't want spi to think that I'm…

"...how do you know?" I questioned spi. I had thoughts… i don't have the confidence to tell him this without having to hear a peculiar voice… it's not anyone I know but… it's part of my personal life. Having to think all of my memories back there were good times, bad times, and some memories… it hurts to think about it. So much that I felt like… crying. Would that be linked to the nightmare I had the other night? I still hear that voice telling me not to do it. My legs felt frozen, my hands were getting cold, my expression... "You're crying… are you crying?" spi questioned me. Oh-no I didn't realize that spi is right next to me, my anxiety has gotten worse!! I didn't know what to say to spi, I'm trembling badly. I couldn't collect myself from crying quietly… I don't cry as much from my childhood as how I am today… even if I am already an adult, I held back tears… not tonight, but I was shedding tears. Spi got a hold of me and hugged me…

"I'm sorry spi, I shouldn't be sobbing in front of you" I said quietly. I tried to wipe the tears off my faces so I don't cry even further, not like this… I had to hug spi, I couldn't wait that out "...what is the matter Ti? I need to know why you're crying out of the blue" how can I continue to head out there when I don't know how to take care of myself without someone. There was no point hiding in the shadows. I stopped hugging spi, I needed to collect myself… I took a couple of deep breaths to ease my sorrows. "... I had a bad dream the other night…" I said. "Bad dream? That could have explained why you started to cry for no reason" spi said. I held my hands together, and glued my thumbs, I was silent for the moment. "...it's some sort of nightmare I've been experiencing lately…" I said.

I wasn't the best for explaining about my life, I don't know who to trust anymore, I'm afraid to tell spi about my experiences… but, I really like spi, in my experience with him. I have no other choice but to speak up everything. "Mmm… I could have heard of that similarly from my experience with you…" spi commented. ...I nodded slightly, he must have thought about the hospital where I was 4 years ago. I was thinking about that nightmare… "...somewhat, it's about that nightmare I got the other night. It's been on my mind since last night, no matter how much I tried to escape the darkness, I felt consumed by It, I landed where I heard my father crying out someone" I explained to spi. The explanation took a long time… it lasted for about a couple minutes. "It's not so easy to be very talkative" I blushed a bit again. That time I held myself together, I felt down but not so much. "That must have been unsettling for your experience, especially for what you went through life, you sure you're going to be alright, " spi questioned. "..." I was silent. I must have felt better from telling spi about that. "Look Ti, not everyone has a perfect life, not even I have a perfect life, no matter where you go, things will change for better or worse." Spi had a point. Things are bound to change, no matter. That could have explained my nightmares about my life. I can't let those thoughts get to me any longer. I let out a sigh… Spi began to notice why I always have rosy cheeks whenever I try to talk to spi, did I react differently?

"I usually see you normal, why are you blushing? Did something make you feel this way or your feeling a change of mood?" spi questioned me. I looked at spi again, this feeling again, my heart was pounding again. I turned away again because I felt timid, at least I didn't turn blue… "it's nothing spi…" I said nervously. Spi is well known for people's emotions, regardless of how much you want to deny them, your emotions go wild. "What do you mean it's nothing? Your emotions, Your tone of voice, and your sweating in fear." Spi has thrown some facts on me, I don't know if I'm ready to let out my words on spi… I wanted to lean on the other side of the bench, I must have grown tired, and a bunch of mood swings, and then i realized I accidentally crashed into spi

"Ti…?" Spi called me, he got a hold of me again. My heart skipped a beat, I turned more red, and then I sank on spi's shoulders… "this feeling…" I thought "Ti, what is happening to you?" Spi questioned me. I can tell his tone has altered slightly. I got frightened and needed to get off but… I was unable to tell if spi was either mad or confused for my actions, I looked down. "Ti… you must have been anxious each time I see you there… and all of a sudden, your mood is different when I see you at night all by yourself." Spi implied. I looked up at spi before looking down, almost as if… I forgot about how I was crying in the first place. Spi let go of me and I readjusted myself "No seriously, are you going to be fine? You were depressed for a couple moments…" spi said. "I know… all because you were there," I answered spi. 

We stayed a bit longer before it got late, I scoot spi closer, but not too close to spi. I wasn't sure about spi's expression because… he wears his mask all day so I somewhat find him intimidating but at the sametime, I couldn't ignore that feeling. Spi looked at me once more, the wind blew, I don't know how to describe the way I am. I do have a life… and a younger sibling to look after before morning. "Btw… before I send you home, about last night… What did you want to say to me? You don't have to say if you don't want to" spi asked me. It's almost midnight, I turned to spi, I can't hold out on spi any longer. My eyes gleamed despite my bangs casting a shadow on my eyes and I said with enough confidence I have… "spi… I love you"


End file.
